<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Bone and Ash by da_hybr1d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806129">From Bone and Ash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_hybr1d/pseuds/da_hybr1d'>da_hybr1d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_hybr1d/pseuds/da_hybr1d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqua travels with her squad to Onderon for a recon mission. When arriving she feels the presence of the dark side in a rather lively planet. She proceeds to investigate only be shaken at the results.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Bone and Ash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ritual or not, Aqua felt the very need to travel from temple to tomb regardless of their alignment in the force. Dark side, like she was raised in, or light side, like she studies to understand. For if there is something that constantly alludes her is the connection to the force that Aqua so vehemently yet reluctantly has. She was no child of the force, but more of a mere being living within the ecosystem that is culminated by the force. Like many others, she is a luminous being that coexists with others like her leader, Reina, or her squad mates. Even the dark lord of the sith Darth Vader, her master, shares a connection with her. It wasn’t a question of whether or not she wants this connection, but how she learns to live with it. Which is why she feels the need to learn from it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Texts can lie, stories can exaggerate, but the Force is whole and complete. The Jedi always look to the light, where as the Sith focus on the dark. Aqua thinks both are useless without the other. And while she believes that balance is the only way the Force can exist within the universe, she carries with herself the illusion of bias, that for her to exist she must live with the dark side. Jedi tombs have shown her otherwise, but the Sith tombs always teach her of the founding of the Sith, and how the Jedi were the cause of it. She felt that regardless of what she chose, the dark side is her ultimate path. She had her warnings from master Yoda and master Obi-wan Kenobi. But her upbringing only proves to strengthen her own personal views.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so she strives to learn more from the Force as a whole. Reina understands her drive, the mystery behind the mystical Force she so hears from the rebellion. She feels it, is molded by it, but doesn’t live to follow it. She is no jedi, no sith, she just knows its there. But to Aqua it meant so much to learn more. Which is why she lets her travel away from her squad to read more, to learn more. And this time won’t be any different than before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A scouting mission was given to the Suicide Squad, travelling to Onderon to follow the imperial facilities, figure out if there is a military base or not. A freighter ship is supplied to them so as to not draw suspicion, since they know that landing on the planet isn’t a problem at all. Imperial presence is expected as any other planet, but as to how massive the presence is is something for the squad to determine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Intel suggests that imperial presence and ISB presence is higher than usual thanks to the result of Saw Gurrera and his insurrection caused to win the kingdom back in the Clone Wars.” Reina explained as the hologram in front of them showed the map of the kingdom they’d arrive to. “Don’t do anything stupid and we will be in and out no problem.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Question, if this is a simple in and out mission, why is it given to us?” A red headed woman asked in clone armor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, do you remember how ruthless the droids can be when given the order to shoot down anyone who disobeys?” Reina asked, causing the woman to nod. “Well, Venus, according to the intel, this area is controlled by Admiral Yerbon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my, he was demoted?” Venus asked with a chuckle in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reina smiled herself and nodded. “His second in command took over his star destroyer and he was given the responsibility to run that planet. The problem is he is humiliated and wants to be extra harsh, and there is also the problem of him recalling that event of the insurrection against the separatists.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aqua already knows this story well, she had to live with the fact that she had to deal that much damage to. “Basically he tortures people at the smallest hint of an insurrection or a rebellion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly.” Reina nodded. “This tactic while cruel has unfortunately proved effective at 2 things: innocents dying, and our spies getting caught. We really don’t have a choice but to sneak in ourselves at this point.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Reina, we are about to get out of lightspeed.” A voice said through the intercom to the rest of the squad. It composed of 4 people: the leader Reina, the clone wars veteran Venus, the pilot Ragit, and the force user Aqua. All prepared for the sudden stop, and when it happened, immediately Aqua felt something cold about the planet. She shifted in her seat, taking a deep breath as she attempts to calm herself down. Normally she felt this cold when around Vader in the same room, but Darth Vader was not present, let alone a star destroyer holding the dark lord of the sith. She looks out a window to see what was around and not to her surprise there were 2 star destroyers. Everyone stayed silent except Ragit who transmitted codes for docking at the bay. There was no problem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reina took notice of Aqua’s discomfort, taking to mind that she must feel a strong sense with the force in this planet. It felt strange for her though, since she never heard of this planet being strong with the force, let alone holding at tomb or temple that is significant for Aqua. She walked up to her and puts a hand on her, making Aqua turn to face her. “Hey, something the matter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N… nothing. Just… I have a bad feeling about this.” Aqua replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reina responded with a heartfelt smile. “You’ve been with me for a year already and we have been through hell and back many times, and this is the first time you tell me that. I should either be extremely worried or humbled by this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea I get the suicide squadron. It’s funny blah blah blah… but… I don’t think I want to join you in this mission Reina.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And why is that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to explore. There is something here…” Aqua said, trailing off as the ship they stood in began its landing procedures. “I need to find out what it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reina felt uneasy about this. This was the first time Aqua has acted to her like this. Normally she’d feel the presence of a temple or tomb and let her know. But it seems she has no idea what is here, and that could mean this is the last time she sees Aqua. She sighs, reaching into her pocket and handing her a commlink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you get into big trouble, use this to contact me. I will get your position, and we will immediately be on our way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aqua took the commlink and took a deep breath, nodding with a faint smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aqua… don’t you die on me… that’s an order.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes ma’am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doors open and they step outside. Reina and Venus head out into the town while Ragit stays behind to work repairs on the ship and fill the paperwork for landing on the bay. Aqua, on the other hand, heads off on her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking, she felt the strange feeling of the dark side of the force call to her. It wasn’t faint as it used to be, but talking directly to her… at least it seemed. Was this planet strong with the dark side of the force? She didn’t understand since most planets end up like Malachor V. The Mandalorian wars ended with that planet decimated with the attacks that occurred. And that war only brought forth many sith into this galaxy. But here she was in the market of  Onderon, filled with life and people. If this planet was strong with the darkside, everyone would be suffering with or without Imperials scouring the area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She continued to walk, following the trail she picked up leading her outside. Sneaking past imperials isn’t tricky at all, since they have low securing on top of the walls. They don’t expect anyone to jump over without an obvious trick like ladders. She just made her way to a hidden alley and used the Force to aid her in her jump over the wall. And from there it was a matter of time before she can make it to her destination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Besides the 2 star destroyers in the sky, it was beautifully blue, the jungle seeming to be full of colors and green. Purple for leaves as well, Aqua has never seen such beauty. Yet she feels it, the cold that tempts her to follow. And she does. She doesn’t know what she’ll find, but she does realize that with every step she takes the local wildlife starts to deteriorate. The plants and trees stay up right and alive but the animals that take refuge in the nature start to decrease in number. In fact, they are running away from where she walks towards. And yet she sees bones, ash but no carbon scarring anywhere. No battle took place, yet it seems that she is walking into death itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alas she arrives, to an open area with stone. It did not look like a shrine, nor a temple, let alone a tomb. Trees surround the area, swaying side to side as if they danced in unison. Branches sticking out as if they were pointing to the stones themselves. Yet on the ground she sees grass, and dirt. Ash and bone. But amongst the debris, in the center of it all she finds… a mask?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It laid flat on the ground, dirt covering the mask so she couldn’t see a clear  resemblance. She ended up lifting it with the force and shook it in the air to drop the debris off it. The mask… beared a skull’s resemblance. As if the skull itself was cut in two and held together by a silver like metal in between. No teeth, or any semblance of teeth anywhere. Red markings on the eye sockets as if there was blood stained going upwards on the head. She couldn’t make sense of it but feels the temptation to grab it. To wear it. Did this… little mask call her? It looked as if it was new but she could feel its age. Way before the Empire… way before the Clone Wars…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She brought it closer and felt… fear overwhelm her. She stopped it in its place as she looked at it. Everything stood deathly still as she looked into the eye holes of the mask. She would say she could see nothing but she could feel something stare at her. Someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She let it get closer, feeling the chill on her spine intensify, and strangely… hearing screams. She stopped once more to get a better listen but the screams aren’t coming from anywhere. It was in her head. She looked at the mask once more and only wondered…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once more, she let it get closer and closer… her fingertips mere centimeters away. Something intensified in her and it was going to burst. Her finger made contact with the mask, and something burst inside of her, as the screams of thousands of souls filled her ears. The pain of the sith lord who wore the mask overhwhelmed her as her hunger suddenly grew to a fatal stage. She fell to the ground in shock of what she felt, trying to push the mask away but only for pain to take over, causing her to curl on the ground and scream. Her sight was gone, replacing it with visions of what occurred.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A massive attack, damaging and destroying her. Her consumption, the absorption of souls across the galaxy and the fear that surrounded her. It was the only way she could survive yet it was tantalizing. The sheer power she’d have if she wore the mask. She saw it all. Yet the pain consumed her. Her screams got louder as she tensed on the ground. The mask called to her. To wear it and be what once was. And she saw it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She saw her strike down her own master, overwhelm the sith lord and consume his energy. Making the emperor suffer as he has made others suffer, and absorb his strength. Bring down the empire to allow chaos take over, where she would be supreme over all. And it was tantalizing, she was liking the idea. But something struck her that made her fear everything this mask stood for. She saw… Reina… on the floor crying she a child in her hands… her child. And she saw herself, holding the soul of the child in her hands as she consumed every last bit of it. Reina powerless to do anything as she tries to fight back, only to be in pain from the torture inflicted by Aqua… she was skinning her alive. While the rest of her comrades… her father, her brother, her squad… their final breaths watching their leader be torn to shreds by this new person. It wasn’t Aqua anymore… And she heard it… the name that once wore the mask in the old republic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She suddenly could see again, seeing the mask fall right in front of her face. It was tempting her, it wanted to be taken. But Aqua…. Now questioned everything about the sith. Eternal darkness awaited to them who wore the mask. The bones around were those who wore it but were not worthy and were torn by the mask as they wore it. Aqua could handle it, she can see it, she can live just fine and destroy everything and she would be the only one who could control everything. She felt comfort as her hands moved towards the mask…. Only to push it away from her. The pain that suddenly jolted in her spine grew in intensity every step she took away from it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It hurt to move anything in her body, her legs, her arms, her head… but one thing did not hurt, where she had no nerves at all. Her right arm was cut off by a jedi, the first she ever killed. Thanks to that jedi, she can move that arm without pain. So she used it to drag herself across the ground away from this dreaded area. Her body felt as if it was dipped in molten carbonite, and yet the soft dirt now felt like shattered grass on the surface of the Sullustian volcanoes. It overwhelmed her, and yet it only got stronger the more distance she put herself away from the darkness of the mask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yet it grew once more. The further away she got the same feeling that was going burst grew in intensity. She couldn’t pick herself up, and she couldn’t care if it hurt even more than just putting the mask on. This darkness was not worth falling for, and only know does she realized how dark the sith are actually willing to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She keeps going… and then it bursts. The connection to that mask gone, but the pain she felt? It only grew. The pain of millions of hooks dipped in lava piercing her skin and tugging on it. The feeling of every nerve on fire and being ripped from her one by one. The feeling of molten carbonite being poured down her throat into her stomach. For once, she began to cry. But not of pain, but of fear. She sees the darkness of the figure above her before disappearing, and finally Aqua was in peace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peace… peace from the darkness that was shown to her by the mask, but still at war with it in her mind. She couldn’t bare to move but had to call for help. She was cold, and couldn’t pick herself up. She recalls the commlink and reaches for it, slowly but surely, grabs it and calls for immediate assistance. Little did she know… Reina and her squad were already right beside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AQUA!” Reina sounded scared, as if she is seeing a dead body. But Aqua wasn’t dead. She slowly turned her eyes to a frightened squad, looking at her body as if it was a corpse. Reina knelt beside her and pressed her fingers oh Aqua’s wrist. A pulse she was alive!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SEARCH THE AREA AND LOOK FOR THE SCUM WHO DID THIS TO HER!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With pleasure.” Venus was full of anger. No one hurts her squad and gets away with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aqua started to hyperventilate as she gripped Reina’s arm. Faintly she just said “run”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Reina was confused and scared. To see aqua as scared as this… its not normal. Something happened to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Run… Run… run….” Aqua barely mustered with her shaky breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reina nodded and turned to her squad, she was shaking. “Lets go. Forget them, we must go!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ship wasn’t far, in fact they took the ship to her. They boarded and began their departure away into space. Not so long after they were in lightspeed. Aqua was put on a bed for medical assistance but… she was fine physically. She was just… very cold, stiff. It looked like a corpse was walking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aqua… you were gone for a week… what happened?” Reina asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week… it felt like a few minutes… was she consumed for that long? Did she actually wore the mask? It scared her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reina looked worried, but heard a mumble. She shook it off. “Get some rest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reina left the room, leaving aqua to compose herself. She needs a break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she couldn’t. Aqua closes her eyes and sees the pain she can cause and it immediately wakes her up. She can’t move, she cant breath normally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was scared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And only wondered why… such darkness can exist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Darth…. Nihilus….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>